


(Body) Heat

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer an old grumpy doc’s fancy lightly turns to thoughts of lust. (Don’t hate me, Lord Tennyson.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Body) Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own House or Cameron. Slavery’s illegal these days, after all.  
> Beta: As always, I must thank katakombs.  
> Written in response to the fourth smut!challenge at the House/Cameron Smut-A-Thon comm. The requirements were: To write a long drabble (no more than 500 words), the smut must take place outdoors, and it must incorporate ‘summer’ in some way.

Cameron's wearing a red sundress.

House sits behind his desk, pretending not to be watching her through the glass conference room wall. 

The colour flatters her pale skin. Brings out gold highlights in her hair. He lets his eyes follow the scooping neck of the dress. Not low enough to give Cuddy's cleavage displays a run for their money. But it doesn’t matter. It’s still _hot_. 

This is why he loves summers at PPTH. Sweltering outside and in half the rooms, so the women, even the conservative ones, dress skimpily. So they won't collapse from heat exhaustion. 

But the rest of the rooms at PPTH are air-conditioned. _Overly_ so. And luckily, the Diagnostic areas are one such region. 

He imagines that he can see her nipples pressing against the thin fabric of her dress. He wonders if they feel a little tingly from the cold. How quickly they might warm up if he sidled up behind her chair and slid his hand along that soft skin, then under her dress.

He spins his cane, closing his eyes and fantasizing that Cameron's wearing nothing underneath that hot red number.

He imagines luring her out on the balcony after hours. After locking both office doors and shutting the blinds. He toys with images of bending her face-down over the edge of the balcony, then raising the hem of that dress up, inch by inexorable inch.

He leans against the balcony wall at her side - even in his own damned sexual fantasies, he's still a fucking cripple - piling the cloth at her waist. Reaching to run roughened fingertips over satin-smooth skin. Stroking the lush curves of her buttocks, while he imagines her gripping the wall and moaning in her throat. 

He moves behind her, leaning now against the cushion of her ass, reaching a questing hand around her hip. She's soaked and quivering under his touch, pushing her throbbing bud eagerly against his palm. He imagines her saying his name, _begging_ him. It's good to be king.

In his own personal porno, he unzips himself, slides deeply into her. Surrounding himself with her, soothing an ache. Imagines thrusting forcefully inside her. Can see himself teasing her clit, pulling and pinching it gently, making her come for him. _All_ for him. 

And he imagines looking over his shoulder, towards Wilson’s office, seeing Jimmy himself there, behind the glass and the blinds, shock written all over his face.

House smirks at his ‘audience’ as he shoots, smugly draining himself into Cameron’s tight body. Showing off how much he’s still the alpha male. _Made a pass at her, did you, Jimbo? Well, too bad – she’s_ mine. _For as long as I want her-_

House comes back to himself with a jolt as the tip of the spinning cane jars against the desk and is knocked out of his hand. _Damn_. And now he’ll also have to make a trip to the little boys’ room.

But that’s OK. Plenty of summer left still to enjoy.

 


End file.
